Kim Possible: Year One
by DarkWarrior
Summary: Before graduation, before the kiss, even before Dr. Drakken, there was Year One. Witness the story that tells how Kim Possible got started to save the world! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: Year One

Chapter One: Welcome Freshman

_Kim Possible Created By Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley_

_Dreams have always expand our understanding of reality by challenging our boundaries of the real, of the possible_

_- Henry Reed_

It was a normal day in the city of Chicago, except for the bus of children handing over the size of the brigde. Earlier today, the bus was just carrying a normal ride full of kids on taking them back to their homes; however, a tire suddenly blew out and the bus curve out of control. The bus then hit the size of the brigde, and it is now handing by a thread. Suddenly, boat comes floating by at top speed, and standing on the edge of the boat is a young teenage girl with red hair blowing in the wind. The young girl's name, is Kim Possible. "Thanks for the help, Captain Robinson", said Kim Possible.

"It's the least I can do after you help save my cargo at that ship wreck", said Captain Robinson.

"No big, that blind spot is always hard to miss", said Kim Possible. "Ron, are you ready yet, we got a mission here."

"Coming your way, KP", shouted Ron Stoppable down inside the ship. Ron rushes up the stairs jumping around, while trying to tug in his shirt. "Sorry KP, I was in the restroom doing number-"

"Whoa, stop right there", spoke Kim interrupting Ron at the last moment. "I don't want the idea, but I see where you going."

"Okay KP", said Ron. "But you have to admit, those spicy tacos are worth the taste." Rufus jumps out of Ron's pocket at the mention of the tacos.

"Mmmhhh, Spicy", spoke Rufus while rubbing his stomach. Kim took notices of the other Boat on the right side, and wave to the captain to tell him that they're ready.

"Captain Jackson is ready", said Kim. She then turns her attention back towards Ron, while picking up a robe with a hook at the end. Kim then jumps over to the next boat, Kim begins to spin the hook around and around on the right side, and lands the hook on the front bumber of the bus. Ron then, took hold of his grabbling hook, and begin to spin it around. However, on the first spin, the hook came flying off the robe, and landed in the water.

"Yeah, I was pretty sure that the knot was the captain's fault", said Ron. Kim just press one hand against her face, and just shook her head left and right. Rufus then, wakes up from his nap inside Ron's pocket, and Ron took notices and glad to see his little buddy. "Rufus". Rufus looks up at his master. "Need a hook for the robe, buddy". Rufus looks at the robe, and gave Ron a salute. Rufus takes a bite to hold the robe, and gives Ron a thumbs up to show that he is ready. Ron begins to spin Rufus around, and he throws him at the bumber with the other hook. Rufus runs around the bumber, and ties it into a good tight knot. Rufus waves down to Ron and Kim that he did his job. "Way to go, buddy". Kim jumps back over to the other boat, and takes the robe from Ron.

"Thanks Ron", said Kim. "I'll take care of things from here". Kim, quickly jumps over onto solid land, runs over and jumps on steps on the side of the bridge, and lands on the side of the brigde. Kim takes the ends of the two robes and ties them together, and places it on her right shoulder. Kim jumps good and hard and grabs hold of a metal bar, and swings over to another bar and swings and lands onto the top beam. Kim carefully unties the two robes and creates a heavy knot on one robe, wraps it around the beam, and drops it down to the boat where Ron is. Kim carefully tip toes across the beam, and now is on the other side of the beam and the bus. Kim repeats the same way she did before, and drops the robe to the other boat. Both captains tie the ends to the front of their boats, headed back to the wheel, and give her a thumbs up. The captains switch the gears of their boats to reverse, and tug the robes backwards that begins to pull the bus to an even straight line and stable. Kim lands at the back end of the bus, does a forward flip to solid ground, and opens the door. "I believe this is your stop." Kim points the way out, and helps carefully to get the children out. As both the robes begin to break, Kim has gotten the last of the children out, and the robes broke apart sending the bus falling straight into the water. Everybody that was out of their cars at the time all shouted into the air, and give applause to Kim for making a daring rescue to save the kids.

"Kim", shouted Ron, as he runs across the bridge, and stops in front of Kim and takes a deep breath with his hands rested on his knees. "That was some fancy foot work you did up there, KP."

"Thanks, Ron", said Kim. "I'm just glad the robes hold out while they did." A newswoman and a cameraman rushes up next to Kim and Ron, and got into position for a interview.

"Miss Kim Possible", spoke the Newswoman! "You done a amazing job on rescuing that bus full of children! Lucky you were around when the fire department was busy with the downtown fire!"

"No big", said Kim. "Misses Rogers's cat was stuck in a tree, I was next to a police car with a scanner when it happen."

"Do you have time for a full interview, Miss Possible", said the newswoman? Suddenly, Ron jumps right in front of Kim, and puts on a smile like he is one of Hollywood's stars.

"Of course", said Ron. "We will gladly take up this interview over a nice breakfest over at Bueno Nacho over on how me and Kim display some of our amazing talents."

"I'm sorry, but who are you", said the newswoman? Ron makes a disappointing growl, and Kim gently pushes him to the side.

"Love to, can't", said Kim. "I am late for my first semester as a freshmen." Kim tugs hold on Ron's shirt at the shoulder, and drags him with her to get a move on. Moments later, Kim and Ron were on board of a cruise line jet plane that belongs to Bill Gates. "Thanks for giving us a ride back to my hometown, Mr. Gates."

"It's the least I can do after you help save company's project on the new video game console, almost losing megabytes of information after that weird power failure."

"No big", said Kim. "Anyone can rewire power from a hundred car batteries with cable wires."

"And I got to say, it was worth it", said Ron while he was holding a Xbox controller, and giving Mr. Gates a thumbs up back to him. Rufus also gives Mr. Gates a thumbs up, and pressing some buttons at the sametime.

"Its a real big to me", said Mr. Gates. "My company is one of the adance technological companies in the world, and we have measures and back ups to make sure that we're ready for that kind of thing. Yet, none of them ever work or didn't work, it is almost, like someone make sure that they don't work at all."

"Well, you shouldn't have to worry about that, thanks to my dad", said Kim.

"Speaking of whom", said Mr. Gates as he shook Kim's hand as another thank you gesture. "Give Dr. Possible my best luck on his current project. I look forward to it."

"Will do", said Kim as she walks over to Ron, and pulls on his shirt and drags him up."Game over, Ron! We need to get ready to go."

"But, KP", said Ron. "I got the high score on this circle game, with this Master who character."

"Come on, Ron", said Kim. "Do you really want to miss your first day as a freshman." The realization has hit Ron like a ball in the face, and decided to drop the controller.

"Okay yeah", said Ron as he puts on the parachute. "After all, being a freshman does give me the chance."

"The chance", said Kim? "Such as?"

"The ladies, Kim", said Ron. "There's going to be a house full of the school girls that wants to the Ron man, and even some of those senior ladies."

"Ladies", said Rufus!

"I wouldn't keep my hopes up, if I were you Ron", said Kim.

"Don't worry, KP", said Ron. "My hopes are hanging up there with a nice grip."

"Well don't get a too tight of grip because here's are stop", said Kim as she opens the door, and wind is blowing in the sky. Both Kim and Ron jump out of Bill Gates's airplane, and wait until their several feet away from the plane and open their chutes. Kim and Ron are heading straight towards Kim's house, where her parents are both in the kitchen ready to go to their respect jobs. Kim's father, James, is at the table with a labtop typing up some notes for his job, while Kim's mother, Anne, has set a plate of breakfest of bread, bacon, and eggs for her husband and kisses him on the forehead.

"Morning honey", said Anne.

"Morning hon", said James. "Got a busy day today?"

"Yup", said Anne. "Got a guy this morning with a appointment to remove a tumor in his head. Interesting enough, the tumor is shape like President Lincoln."

"Neat", said James while his wife is putting on her doctor's coat.

"How about you", said Anne?

"Still working on the Zeus project", said James. "Especially since I am in charge of the project, if this goes well, this can really increase reputation among the scienitist community."

"So what does it do", said Anne?

"Well, it isn't a secret", said James. "But the Zeus project is going to change the way of communication. Using digital beams, the Zeus project can travel faster than radiowaves from one satellite to the other, and beam those beams straight down to Earth without any interference of radio waves do."

"Sounds interesting", said Anne. "But why call it the Zeus project?"

"The boys at the lab thought it makes it sound cool", said James while his wife makes a grin, and with one eyebrow lower down. Just then, Kim and Ron have just landed in the backyard, and taken off their parachutes.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad", said Kim as dash into the house.

"Hey Kimmie-cub", said James!

"Hi honey", said Anne as turns to the window to say 'hello' to Ron. "Hello, Ron!"

"Hey, Misses Doctor P", said Ron! "I love to stay and chat, but I got a freshman year to get to, see ya!" Ron dash straight towards his house, while Kim just got back down stairs.

"Breakfest smells good, mom", said Kim.

"Yours are over at the kitchen counter", said Anne. "Honey, I wish you stop taking your good clothes on your missions, and start finding a more proper look so you don't have to waste so much detergent."

"I know, Mom", said Kim as she sits down with her breakfest at the table. "I'm still finding the right clothes to take on these missions. Its been very hard on some of my clothesline.

"Well, got plenty time to think of the perfect mission clothes, when you start on your first day as a freshman", said James. "Maybe one of those classes will help you inspire the idea, I know history classes has help me be a rocket scienitist of NASA, and my life has been sweet since."

"Who knows dad", said Kim as she finish her breakfest in a fast, but manner style of eating. "I guess my first day is what I needed for new ideas, after all, that what high school is for." Kim got up with the dishes, and set inside the sink and kisses her mom on the cheek. "Thanks for the breakfest mom." Kim then grabs her backpack off the ground. "Thanks for the talk, dad. See Ya!" Ann, then walks up next to the table, and press one arm on the table and a hand on the hip.

"You wanted to tell her that you really wanted to be a rocket scienitist, after you watch your favorite sci-fi show", said Anne?

"Yes, but at this rate I can give her advice, without having her giving me her geek question look", said James, while her wife makes a simple smile. Meanwhile, during the sametime at Ron's house, Ron rushes through the back door, and through the kitchen.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!", shouted Ron through the house, and rushes up the stairs towards his room. Both his parents can hear Ron making noises of stuff falling, and him yelling 'ow' at the same time as he prepares quickly enough to be ready for school. At the same time, Ron's mother, is preparing his breakfest for his first day as a freshman. Ron comes back down stairs getting his shirt on, and grabs the toast, bacon, and orange juice at the sametime and hands one piece of bread to Rufus whom cheer for it. "Thanks for the breakfest, mom!"

"Now behave on your first day of high school, honey", said Ron's mom.

"And have fun at in the same day", said Ron's dad as Ron heads out towards the door.

"I will! See ya, later", shouted Ron outside the house so they can hear them. Seconds later, Ron meets up with Kim and catches his breath.

"I'm taken that you're ready for the school year, right", said Kim?

"Absolutelty, KP", said Ron. "I think freshman year is most definitely, a new chapter in my life".

"Would one of things in your new chapter includes, a diet to your eating habits", said Kim?

"One step at a time, KP", said Ron. Moments later, Kim and Ron arrive at the front entrance of Middleton High School, and look at it with impressive smile.

"Here it is, Ron", said Kim. "Middleton High, turns out my dad when to the same school here, when he was our age."

"Yet somehow, I expect it to be bigger", said Ron. Both stop looking on the inside, and went inside to take a good look of that perspective of the school. Both are pretty impress how it looks different then on the outside. "Although it looks pretty shiny." Ron was the most impressed on the layout of the school, and keeps turning his head around to look at everything. "Check it out, KP. They must've got a artist to design those logos, and check how many trophies they got--". Suddenly, Ron stops in the middle of his sentence, and hits the back of a older man with a brown color coat. Ron fells down on the ground with his hands for cusion, and looks up at the man whom is surprising huge. The older man looks down at Ron like he has an evil look, and turns fully around to see who bump into him.

"You better watch where you're going, young man", said the man. "We have a no running in the halls policy, and you can have time to tour around after class." Ron fully stands up, and brushes away any dirt or dust on him while Kim walks up next to him.

"Sorry about my friend", said Kim. "He very excited, today. Hi I'm--"

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable", said the man cutting Kim right in the middle of her sentence. "Yes, I am familiar with your little hobby, and I like to say is that because you help people, it doesn't mean that you will get any special treatment from me."

"Okay", said Kim, while stracthing the back of her head like she was embrasses. "And you are?"

"Mister Steven Barkin", said Mr. Barkin. "For years, since I have enter the halls of education, this school has been under my careful watch, and the students in the range of my hearing. There has been no known records of any incident that involves teen pranks, school fights, and some trouble makers think that they are high both the law." Mr. Barkin leans his head closer to Kim and Ron, to get a even eye level with theirs. "I, also want you to know, that I am teacher as well in this school, and I have a strick life isn't unfair policy. So that means, no extra credit if any of you gets a failing grade, and wish to make it up for it. I will, also, charge with extra homework if it needs to be done, so with that being said, I'll leave you to your first day." Mr. Barkin stands up straight, does a military style turnaround, and storms off like he was the general of the school. Leaving both Kim and Ron with wide eyes, and mouths open just a little to the hard lecture they have trouble believing.

"Did we just get the reincarnated of General Douglas MacArthur, here", said Kim?

"I don't know who that is Kim, but yeah, I think we just did", said Ron. "Why do I get the bad feeling, that Mr. Barkin is going to make our lives nothing but trouble?"

"Relax, Ron", said Kim. "Just be thankful that you only have to deal with the general for at least one class a day."

"You're right, KP", said Ron. "At least I can ask the senior ladies for a date."

"Again with the seniors, Ron", said Kim.

Well sorry, KP", said Ron. "But it seems like that I'm the only one in our little group that's excited in high school."

"On the contrary, Ron", said Kim. "I'm excited because I am the new head cheerleader."

"You", said Ron with a surprise look in his eyes. "The New Head CheerLeader!?"

"Yup", said Kim. "The rest of the cheer squard were impressed with my routines, that they decided to let me handle all of the new cheers, and everyone of them all voted for me for the position."

"Which I think we should still do a recount", shouted a voice behind Kim.

"Right, everyone except one", said Kim as she turns around to the scource of the voice, and notice Bonnie Rockwaller sporting anrgy disappointed with one hand on her hip and the other hanging around. Bonnie takes steps towards Kim like she is Queen of America, and stops within inches away from Kim. "Hello, Bonnie."

"Hello, Kim", said Bonnie with a sour tone in her voice. "I just cannot believe, that the squard choose you to lead for all our new cheers!"

"That's one of the beautiful things in living in America, Bonnie", said Kim. "Everything that is decide is done through a vote in democracy."

"Well, I hope that you can lead, and do your little help people thing in the sametime", said Bonnie. "Because doing something like saving a school bus of children is nothing compare to pleasing the crowd."

"Nothing to worry about", said Kim. "In case you haven't heard my motto, 'I can do anything!'"

"We'll see about that", said Bonnie as she storms off away from Kim.

"That girl really needs to relax", said Ron.

"You don't know the half of it", said Kim.

"Hey, since she brought up helping people", said Ron. "I came up with some new advertisements for your website."

"Advertisements", said Kim?

"Yeah, and I made ourselves a beat", said Ron. "Kick it, Rufus." Rufus comes out of Ron's pocket, and starts making a beat sound with his paws covering his mouth. "HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Yo! If you want a someone to help you?! Get on your computer or phone! And press those buttons in the correct order! Kim, yes that's her name, Kim! Will come to your rescue, the end!" Ron finishes with a series of dances before landing a fist on the ground.

"Yeah, I don't think we need that kind of advertisement unless we're on MTV", said Kim.

"C'mon, Kim", said Ron. "We got to send a message to everybody if you're going to accept those missions about those things."

"Wait, you saw the messages from those companies about those missing items", said Kim?

"Yeah, those", said Ron.

"Sorry, Ron", said Kim. "But those are the kinda missions I have gotta pass."

"What", said Ron with a confuse look on his face? "Wait, I thought you like to help people?"

"I do", said Kim. "But those are the kind of missions best suited for the authorities."

"And what are we", said Ron? "Then why did you learn at least 16 different styles of martial arts?"

"For my cheer skills", said Kim. "Why else was I able to become the new head cheerleader? Plus, I use them for mostly self-defense."

"But Kim, you can put those wicker moves to good use", said Ron "Go out there and kick some bad guy butt, and I can actually name the styles and ranks you learn too. 4th degree black belt in Bajiquan, 2nd degree in Heihuquan, 1st degree in Zi Ran Men, 1st degree in Tae Kwon Do, 2nd degree in Shotokan, 3rd degree in Hapkido, 5th degree in Northern and Southern Praying Mantis, 4th degree in Bak Mei, 6th Degree in Tai Chi, 1st degree in Meihuaquan, 3rd degree in Eagle Claw, 5th degree in Baguazhang, 2nd degree in Capoeira, 3rd degree in Hung Gar, and 6th degree in Wing Chun."

"I'm actually surprise, that you know all that", said Kim

"Watching a lot of Jackie Chan films help", said Ron.

"Look Ron, I am going to help people, but I'm going to leave those kind of things to the expect", said Kim.

"But-", said Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron, but my decision is final", said Kim.

"Okay fine, but since I mention Jackie Chan, do you ever consider doing films", said Ron while Kim looks at the corner of her eyes for disbelief. Suddenly, the school speakers spark, and snap with a voice coming out belonging to Mr. Barkin.

_"Attention students", _spoke Mr. Barkin! _"Before you head off to your first class, I like everybody to meet at the gym for a special assembly!"_ Kim and Ron response to the announcement, and head right towards the gym. Moments later, everybody was gather at the gym with Mr. Barkin standing in the middle of the gym. "Alright people, listen up! I like to say to the freshman that are attending their first day in Middleton High, and to the senior whom will eventually leave at the end of their two semesters. That our school has received a kind donation from a weathly business some new school computers and textbooks for our history and math classes, and that man has come to receive our thanks. Please, give your thanks to, 'Mr. Roger Henson.'" A tall man wearing a fancy suit comes walking out of the doors and into the gym. The man is about 6'1, has brown eyes, and long black hair tie into a tail with white streaks on the side and a white pony beard. Kim pokes on Ron's side to get his attention.

"Ron, do you know who that is", said Kim?

"The guy in charge of GC Comic books", said Ron?

"No", said Kim. "That's Mr. Henson, one of the world's richest people, and the top most kind humanitarian. He has donate great amounts of money to uncounted numbers of charity and the homeless, and has lend some money to many projects for so many companies. This man, practically runs the whole world."

"I bet his legs get very tired of doing that", said Ron. Rufus rubs his arm across his forehead to wipe away any sweat while taking a breather, the thought of just makes Rufus feel tired.

"I don't mean that literally, Ron", said Kim.

"Hello, children of Middleton High School", said Mr. Henson. "I know some of you are a bit nervous here on your first day, and I also, know that the school will likely have old textbooks and computer that won't keep up with the current technology. So I thought to myself, these children deserves some new material, and so I generous gives gifts to you so that your school will be one of the best ever." The whole student body gave Mr. Henson a generous applause, and Mr. Henson steps down from the stand while Mr. Barkin steps up.

"Okay students", said Mr. Barkin. "You have three minutes left before your next class, so I advise you take this time wisely."

"Come on, Ron", said Kim. "This is our chance to talk with Mr. Henson." Both Kim and Ron got off the sits, and meet up with Mr. Henson whom just got done with shaking hands with the teaching staff. "Hello, Mr. Henson." Kim extends her hands towards Mr. Henson.

"Well, if it isn't Kim Possible", said Mr Henson, while generously shaking Kim's hand. "And this is your friend here?"

"Ron Stoppable", said Ron. "No need for autograph, my shiny moment is enough just to make you say 'aw'."

"Right", said Mr. Henson. "It is such a pleasure and surprise to see that you go to this school, Miss Possible."

"I'm just as surprise to see you here, Mr. Henson", said Kim. "You have done alot for so many people already, I don't know why you take the time for such a small place like this."

"Oh, I done a few things like this in my life", said Mr. Henson. "Besides my current activities, I help students like you to make sure that they have a well funded education. Consider it, my gift from the future to the present."

"Well, that's awfully generous of you", said Kim.

"Oh no, it's awfully generous of you, Miss Possible", said Mr. Henson. "I have heard a great deal of your selfless act of helping people in need. All I've done is donate money and equipment, but you actually go out there and make a big difference."

"No big", said Kim. "Just doing what I can."

"And with the help of her sidekick. I have done some important work myself", said Ron, while he does various poses and Kim puts a hand against her face in embarassment.

"Right, of course", said Mr. Henson. "Miss Possible, I'm sorry that I have to cut this short, but I have other business to attend with. However, give my best luck to your father on his project. I heard through the grapevine about it, and I'm sorry that I couldn't take part with it."

"Its okay, Mr. Henson", said Kim. "I have to get to class anyway, but I'll tell my dad for you."

"Thank you", said Mr. Henson as he takes a bow, turns around, and leaves the school.

"That guy is really nice", said Ron?

"He's a humanitarian, Ron", said Kim. "They're suppose to be nice. Anway, we better get going." Kim rushes to her first class in high school, while leaving Ron behind with a blank stare until she grabs his shirt, and pulls him with her to get him going. Hours later after school, Kim just arrives back at her house, and steps through the door and was greeted by her mother.

"Honey, how was your first in high school", said Anne?

"Hi mom", said Kim. "It was good, Mr. Henson was there today."

"The, Mr. Henson", said Anne? "Now that's what I call starting your day with a bang."

"Tell me about it", said Kim. "Where's--" Suddenly, Kim was cut off by the sound of a car toy with a small rocket on it's back coming out of nowhere. Kim jump quickly in the air, and the car safely pass underneath her feet. The next thing Kim knew, her younger twin brothers, Jim and Tim, dash out from the corner, and are holding a remote control in Tim's hands. The car dashes out of control all over the living room, and knocking over various objects such as the lamp, the coffee table, and some papers that were on it. Kim quickly takes into action, Kim does a few somersaults, grabs the metal trash can, and lands it on top of the car trapping inside until it runs out of power. Kim keeps one foot on it just in case. "Tweeps, why would you build this thing? Can you two have any normal hobbies?"

"This is a normal hobby", said Tim!

"Yeah, how many families there are in America, that have kids that can build a rocket power car", said Jim?

"Made with real rocket fuel", said Tim.

"Okay boys, you made this mess, so you're going to help me clean it up", said Anne?

"Kay, mom", said Jim and Tim in unision.

"Nine years old, and they're got rocket fuel", said Kim in disbelief. "I swear its like alien came down when they were still babies, and perform questionable experiments on them."

"Speaking of experiment, Kimmy", spoke Anne with paper in her hands. "I notice when I just cleaning up, that your father forgot a few of his notes. Would you mind taking them down at his lab, he's going to be working late anyway."

"Sure mom", said Kim. "I got a message for him anyway." Later, Kim arrives at the front gate of the science building where her father works, and was greeted by the guard.

"Hello", said Kim.

"Hey there, Kim! Here to see your father", said the Guard?

"Yeah, I got some papers that he left behind at home", said Kim.

"Okay then", said the guard as he raises the gate to let Kim in. Kim escorts herself into the lab, and after several minutes of walking inside building, Kim arrives at her fathers lab. Kim presses a button near the door, and a voice is speak through the intercom.

_"Hello", _said James's voice.

"Hey dad! It's me", said Kim.

_"Hey, Kimmie-cup", _said James. _"What brings you here?"_

"Well, for starters I have half of your notes you left at home", said Kim.

_"Those half", _said James?

"Yes", said Kim.

_"Hold on a second", _said James. The doors to Kim's father's lab opens, and Kim steps through and notices various different equipment around. Including blueprints to James's Zeus project hanging on the chalkboards. James is standing next to a computer terminal with two of his assisants standing next to him. "Hey there, Kimmie!"

"Here's your notes, dad", said Kim as she lends the notes to her father.

"Thank you so much", said James as he turns around to look at his assistants. "See, what did I tell you boys, and you said the plans were stolen right under my nose."

"No, we said that you left them at home", said Assistant One.

"And we bet five bucks that your daughter will deliver them", said Assistant Two.

"Well", said James while he laugh a little. "You know, chaos theory and all that." James tries to get out of this situation, while everyone is looking at him with narrow eyes like he was guilty. "You know we should take a coffee break! Kim, would you mind running down to the break room, and grab us some drinks and snacks."

"Sure dad, I just be a few", said Kim. Moments later, Kim was at the break room and grabbing a few snacks like M&Ms, butterfingers, and peppermint patties with coffee cubs on the side. Suddenly, Kim heard a quite, but a noise loud enough to hear down the hall. Kim sets the snacks down and takes a peak on the edge of the break room's entrance. "Hello! Is somebody down there?!" Kim takes careful steps towards the source of the noise, and start to hear some people that sound like they're lifting heavy objects. Kim carefully reaches over towards the door, and twist the knob to open and could not believe what she saw. There are a group of people that are wearing military uniforms, and the standing inside the back of the truck is a older man. The man is about 7" feet tall in his middle ages with gray colored hair, but has got the muscle build that he looks like he is still in his early thirties and makes him surprisingly huge. They all stop in the middle of what they were doing, and just look straight at Kim. "Who the heck are you people?"

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a cute little spy", said the older man. "Get Her!" The soldiers take charge like angry bulls, and have taken Kim by total surprise. The first reaction that Kim took was to avoid the first attack by using her cheer skills, and backkick one of soldiers in the back. The soldiers have try to land blows on her, but Kim continue to avoid the attacks by using her natural reflexes and use a series of block against their punches and kicks. Kim, then use her martial arts skills combine with her cheer skills to take on the offensive against them, and able to knock them all down. Kim stands straight up and takes a breather after the whole deal, and runs across her forehead with her arm to wipe away sweat.

"I told Ron I use those skills for self-defense", said Kim. "If we were betting, Ron owns me a soda."

"Very impressive, young lady", said the older man while clapping his hands together. "You would have made a fine soldier in the Marine Corps."

"Yeah, thanks", said Kim. "I'm sorry, we're both just met, and haven't even introduce each other and why you are here? That's just rude if you ask me?"

"You right young lady, allow me the honor then", said the older man. "Lt. Brad Walker, former United States Marine Corps my mission here is classified, and I know you miss Kim Possible. Your work is quite impressive and I am familar with your style; however, let's see if you can take on a veteran of war?" Lt. Walker dashes straight at Kim, and throws a series of boxing style punches. However, Kim dodges everyone of punches before she saw an opening and throws a punch, but Lt. Walker is able to grab hold of it. Kim was shock before Lt. Walker grabs hold with his other hand, and is able to throw Kim across the loading area. Kim does a flip backwards in order to land on her feet and jumps straight at Walker, but Walker was able to use a wrestling move to grab hold of Kim and throws her against the walk. This time, Kim wasn't able to land on feet and hits the wall on her back. Kim falls back down on the ground, and mourns from the pain running up her back. The next thing Kim saw with wide eyes was Lt. Walker lifting a huge heavy crate over his head, and slams it down into the ground, leaving nothing but darkness.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible: Year One

Chapter Two: The Boy and His Techno Toys

_Kim Possible Created By Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley_

_Expect more than others think possible._

_- Howard Schultz_

Lt. Walker lifts the heavy crate over his and attemps to slam it on top of Kim, but luckly Kim's natural reflexes kick in and she kicks off the wall with both feet to push herself. Kim does a backflip to get back on her feet, and was able to narrowlly avoids the crate. Lt. Walker turns his head around to keep his eyes on Kim while strecthing his neck. "I have to say, young lady", said Lt. Walker. "That was an impressive kick you did! Its like a jackrabbit jumping right off a bed of coal."

"Wait til my kick connects with your face", said Kim as she charges right at Lt. Walker with a series punches and kicks, but Lt. Walker keeps blocking them with well kept positions of his arms. Finally, Lt. Walker is able to see an opening in Kim's attack, and does an uppercut that knocks Kim to another part of the loading docks. Kim shook her head to lose the dizzy spell from that uppercut, and took notice of the fire alarm hanging over to her right. Kim jumps straight to the alarm, and places to alert the staff in the labs. Lt. Walker took note of Kim's action, but wasn't affect by it.

"Okay, sattle up soldiers", spoke Lt. Walker. "The alarms has been activated, but that's okay! We got what we came for. Mission Completed! Let's move out!" All the soldiers that Kim beaten have gotten back on their feet, and all have settle inside the truck and start it up. Kim got up on her feet, and try to stop the truck. However, the truck was already pass the gate, and Kim still feels dizzy from that hard punch. Kim makes a low growl at the frustration that the bad guys have gotten away, and Dr. Possible and his assistants have arrived too late.

"Kimmie! Are you all right", said James while checking his daughter for serious cuts and bruises, there was only a mild brusie on her face, thankfully?

"I'm fine, dad", said Kim. "Some military guys came in your loading docks, and stole some equipment.

"Military guys", said James?

"Yeah", said Kim. "I think they're mercenaries. What's exactly store here anyway?

"Stabilizing chips", said the voice of assistant two. Both Kim and her father turn their heads towards his attention. "Chips that are specialize in making sure that computers, or any machines that runs on computer tech to make sure that they don't overheat or take any known condition. Why would they take a bunch of them?" The very question has left on the top of Kim's mind. Later, at a fast food restuarant that sells Mexican food known as 'Bueno Nacho", the young best friend and sidekick of Kim Possible is ready to dine on his food with his pet naked mole rat.

"Rufus, this meal is to represent a celebration", said Ron with a well-manner tone. "Not only does this celebrates on my first day of being a high school freshman with the added addition of trying to get a senior girlfriend, but also to celebrate the new management of Ned and his new prices and menu." Rufus does a celebration dance while rubbing his stomach. Just as Ron was ready to dig in on his snack, Ron quickly took notice of Kim through the windows. "Hey, there's KP!" Ron waves his left hand to show Kim on where he's located.

"Ron, you won't believe it", said Kim while Ron turns his attention back to his food.

"I know", said Ron.

"You do", said Kim with a surprise look in her eyes?

"Yeah", said Ron. "Us being freshman and the fact that the new menu is full of new items. This day is a winning combo!"

"No, Ron", spoke Kim with frustration in her voice. "Something else happen, something important! Just take a few seconds, and look at my face!" Ron turns his attention to Kim's face, and does a surprise but goofy look on his face.

"Whoa, Kim", said Ron while Rufus squeked a little! "What happen to you?!"

"Some military goons broke into my dad's space lab, and stole a bunch of equipment", said Kim. "They attack me for no reason, so I have to defend myself."

"Wow, what a take on chaos thoery", said Ron. "Just today we just talk about your martial arts--"

"I know", said Kim cutting off Ron. "And they didn't leave me much choice."

"So what did they stole", said Ron?

"Some stablizing chips and this really bothers me", said Kim. "Why would someone break into my dad's lab and steal some computer chips?" Later at an warehouse located outside of Middleton, the truck carrying the stolen computer chips has come to a stop, and the military soldiers hop out and start unloading the truck.

"That's it soldiers", said Lt. Walker. "Set those chips next to the table with the other parts, and let's start sorting out for the ones we need." Suddenly, Lt. Walker's cellphone rings to the music of 'Three Doors Down', and quickly takes it out and answer it. "Lt. Walker here! Aw yes sir, we just got back to our headquarters, and we are started organizing for the necessary stablizing chips." Lt. Walker listens to the reply of the person on the other end of the line. "Yes sir, Kim Possible has indeed shown up just like you predicted." Lt. Walker ends his side of the talk, and let's his employer to talk again. "I understood your orders, sir. We'll begin the next phase of the plan. The next morning. Kim was getting out her books for her class when Ron walks up next to her.

"Hey KP", said Ron. "I see that bruise has gone down."

"Yeah, its still there though but mom has treated it, and said I should put some ice on it to ease the swelling", said Kim while she closes her locker. "I just hope no notices even with the make-up on."

"Aw, don't worry about it", said Ron. "I'm this close to your face and I don't even see it, so no one is going to notices it."

"Hey Kim", shouted the voice of Bonnie. Both Kim and Ron turn to the source of the direction. "Is that mole you growing on your chin because no cheerleader would be caught dead with a bruise when they try to get a boyfriend?" Bonnie storms off with her annoying laughter, and leaves Kim with an anger look in her eyes.

"Okay, so Bonnie notices from that distant", said Ron. Kim opens her locker again, and takes a look on her face in the mirror she put inside.

"You know, I would like to get my hands on that jerk whom trash me around my dad's lab", said Kim.

"Well, it would give us the chance to expand our helping people ideas", said Ron.

"I have already told you, Ron", said Kim. "I have no interest of becoming some superheroine, but I like to know where this guy is and bust him on the spot."

"At least look at the slogans me and Rufus came up with", said Ron. "Rufus, get the list please." Rufus pokes out his head with a small list that extands down to the floor and across the lockers.

"I'm both impress and surprise you have the time for this long of a list", said Kim.

"I have a lot of free time on my hands", said Ron. "Hey, isn't that Mr. Henson?" Ron points pass Kim, and Kim turns her head to look and it was indeed Mr. Henson with his hands behind his back.

"Kim Possible", said Mr. Henson. "I'm so glad that I'm able to catch up with you."

"Good to see you again so soon, Mr. Henson", said Kim. "But didn't you say that you have important business?"

"Yes I did", said Mr. Henson. "But I have to cancel it due to a robbery that occur during my visit here."

"A robbery", said Ron?

"Yes", said Mr. Henson as he pulls out a small device out of his pocket. Mr. Henson press a few buttons, and brings up a video of the robbery. "As you can see, these are the robbers that broke into a electronic lab I was funding." Kim took a careful look at the screen, and quickly recognize the robbers and their leader.

"Hey, it's them", said Kim.

"Who's them", said Ron.

"Those are the military goons I was telling you, Ron", said Kim. "They broke into my dad's station, and stole those computer chips."

"Really", said Kim. "Somehow I was expecting them to wear black."

"Miss Kim", spoke Mr. Henson just as he put away his small device. "It seems to me that there's a connection between the robbery at your father's lab, and the one I was funding. This kind of work would be best suited for the FBI, but I figure that you can find these men whom cause injustice to us both and bring them to justice."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Henson", said Kim. "But I can't really--"

"Please, Kim", said Mr. Henson, while putting on a kind smile and resting one hand on Kim's right shoulder. "I know you're a very talented girl, and you possess other great skills than cheerleading. Not to mention, the fact you help many people in awful tight sitsutations tells me that you are quite resourceful, and that your mind is very sharp. There are many people that are grateful to help them Kim, and you really have inspired so many. So I'm just asking, that you do this one thing for me." Kim lower her eyes enough that they're like pointing at the floor, and looks back up at Mr. Henson with a faint smile.

"Okay, Mr. Henson", said Kim. "You have done alot as well for people and I do help people, so be my pleasure to help you."

"Booyah", shouted Ron. "Rufus, we're going on our first crime-fighting mystery." Both Ron and Rufus did a little celebration dance.

"Thank you, Miss Possible", said Mr. Henson as he let's go of Kim's shoulder.

"No big", said Kim. "Besides, it be a good chance for me to get some payback at those goons. So Mr. Henson, what did they stole?"

"It is quite a mystery", said Mr. Henson. "All they stole was a new prototype for undersea dviers, the device has a sensor bar allows the diver to tell how deep they're going."

"That does not make any sense", said Kim.

"Unless of course they're going after some pirate treasure, that being the case I can't blame them", said Ron.

"We're get started as soon as school is over", said Kim while she is shaking Mr. Henson's hand.

"Thank you, Kim", said Mr. Henson just as he let's go of Kim's hand. "I know you can do it." Both Kim and Ron left Mr. Henson so they can get to class, and Mr. Henson watches them leaving with his signature kind smile. Sometime after school, Kim and Ron have just enter Kim's room, and they both set their backpacks down on the floor.

"Okay, KP", said Ron just as Kim sitted at her computer. "How should we start?"

"I think we should check those emails I got from the people asking me on their robberies, and just filter them out from the other and check the recent one", said Kim.

"No, I mean how should we start on our after-school snack", said Ron. "No doubt about it we should get Bueno Nacho." Rufus is standing next to Ron nodding his head that he agrees with his master.

"Ron, I think we should deal with a serious issue here", said Kim.

"I don't see the rush now", said Ron. "Now that you're taking up a full-time crimefighter. We should come up with a good team name for us."

"Just because I took up this one often, that doesn't mean I'm a full time crimefighter", said Kim. "Besides, Mr. Henson wanted me to help him, and I can see that he so badly wants me to shove this case."

"Yeah, for a scuba tool", said Ron. "But the reason you're doing this is because you wanted a little payback."

"Maybe, but Mr. Henson has always been a gentle soul", said Kim. "It just seems wrong on so many levels to rob from him."

"The guy must've got zillions of dollars in the piggy bank", said Ron. "I'm sure he can just pay for another one."

"Its the principle of the thing", said Kim, as she begins to work on her computer on those messages.

"Well, at least let's work on a good team name", said Ron. "How about, the 'Outsiders!'"

"People are going to think we a couple of teenages gangster", said Kim while still on the computer.

"Maybe we can call ourselves, the 'Teen Titans'", said Ron.

"I think that has already got a copyright issue", said Kim.

"Stupid copyright", said Ron in disgust with Rufus agreeing with him by pretending to puke. Kim srcolls the the mouse on the pad, and clicks a few things on the computer.

"Now just to take the recent date, and", said Kim as she just clicks on the mouse. "Got it, there was a robbery that just occur before those soldiers show up at my dad's space lab last night."

"Where at", asked Ron?

"Up located in Chicago", said Kim. "At a company called, Compact Computers." Sometime later, at the Compact Computers company as an older man was waiting patientily at best as he can, but then that one person he wanted to see has just walk through the door and he welcome her with open arms.

"Kim Possible", said the man as he dashes at her, and quickly grabs her hand to shake. "I am so glad that you can make it"

"No big, Dr. West", said Kim as she shakes back then lets go. "I'm glad that you're able to take the time to see me."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Miss Possible", said Dr. West. "Please, follow me." Dr. West takes the lead down to the hallway, and Kim and Ron follow right behind him. "You arrive in our most important time. We have been working on a very important project for our company, and out of the blue, somebody stole our prototype."

"Well, my dad's lab has recently been broken and robbed too last night", said Kim. "And I have the feeling that the people behind it, may also been involve with your recent robbery."

"Well, maybe I can help sheld some light", said Dr. West as he took out his key card, and slides it through the scanner and the doors open auotmaticlly. "Here we are!" Dr. West points his right hand inside the lab, and Kim and Ron enter inside a big red colored room. "And over there, is our most prized project!" Ron and Rufus look at the center of the room and each other, and are both baffed by the fact there is nothing.

"Um, you might want to get your glasses check, Doc", said Ron "Because there is nothing there."

"Exactly", said Dr. West. "The night we have the prototype done, it gets stolen right before we notices."

"Dr West, what was stolen that you, and your team were working on", asked Kim?

"A new interface motherboard", said Dr. West.

"Interface motherboard", said Kim?

"That's right", said Dr. West. "With a proper laserbar connected to the board, this motherboard can lock on to any computer, and interface with that main system."

"And do what, exactly", said Kim.

"Anything the board was preprogram to do", said Dr. West. "You see, this board was originally made to make computer run programs and updates more efficiently with each other; however, now that it has been stolen. The robbers can use the board either to able interface with the accounts of a bank, or the computer security cameras of another hi-tech lab."

"You know those are a lot of negative ideas", said Ron. "Maybe the robbers want to interface with their game consoles?" Both Kim and Dr. West look at Ron with one eyebrow raise up, and giving him the expression of a 'yeah, right' telling. "Oh c'mon, don't tell me that I am the only one that thinks interacting with each other's game is a cool idea!."

"Kim, would you please find the thevies that stole the motherboard", said Dr. West.

"Don't worry, Dr. West", said Kim, while she padded his shoulder to give him comforted. "We'll get right to it."

"Oh thank you, thank you so much", said Dr. West as he shakes Kim's hand wildly. Moments later, both Kim and Ron exited through the front entrance of Compact Computers.

"I don't know about you, KP", spoke Ron. "But that guy really should go on a long vacation. I can tell he's been working too much even by my standards."

"You have standards", said Kim?

"Hey, I don't judge you, and you don't judge me", said Ron.

"We need to get back, and try to find where those military goons will strike next", said Kim. "This is not going to be easy."

"What we need right now, Kim", said Ron? "Its some relax time at that mall to let our brains ease up for a while, and let the ideas run through our heads without bursting a blood vessle. You know, slow and win, and all that stuff. While, also checking out the latest new movies at the theater." Suddenly, Kim quickly grabs hold of Ron's arm, and drags him back to her.

"Wait, Ron", said Kim. "Speaking of 'checking out', if we going to spent time at the mall, then we might as well try to find some mission clothes to wear in future missions. After all, our current clothes sitsuation is pretty low right now."

"Oh, yeah", said Ron. "Well, I guess we can find something good at the store. What's this year's blue again?" Ron looks down at Rufus and he reply with the expression of not knowing to that answer.

"We should take turns, and decide on each other's mission clothes", said Kim.Later, at the mall over at the JCPenny store, Kim and Ron are in the clothes area, and started trying to find the right mission clothes. Kim is the first to come out behind the curtains and sporting a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans, heeled boots, and a beret. Kim various poses to show how she looks in the outfit, but Ron and Rufus both don't approve on it. Next, Ron try his share of oufits. Ron steps out wearing a superhero like outfit with a yellow cape, and purple color boots and gloves. Kim and Rufus both a agree that the outift looks outfit, and both express their feelings by holding their noses saying 'it stinks.' Kim takes her turn as she dress in a Tomb Raider style outfit with a red top instead of blue, and sporting a pair of green glasses. Ron and Rufus lower their a little, and shook their head that the outfit does not go well. Ron, now takes his turn. Ron jumps straight out putting on the looks of the ninja with various ninja poses, but Kim and Rufus just do not see the taste in it. Kim tries on a outfit that looks like the outfit of the beetle with a wig to match; however, Ron and Rufus give a 'so-so' expression with their hands or paws in Rufus's case. Ron takes another chance at his clothes. Ron's outfit is consider wearing a classic disco outfit while showing a disco pose, but Kim and Rufus are giving a 'no-way expression. Next up is Kim, she tries on amazon style outfit with a fake spear to go with it, but Ron and Rufus just do not approve it. Ron gets his chance again, Ron reveals his head first with a smile and gives a blink of his left eye, and jumps out showing a various pieces of different clothes. Kim and Rufus can only gave a blank confuse stare, and look at each other hoping one holds the answe. Sometime later, Kim and Ron have left the mall, and arrive at the front door of Kim's house.

"Man, looking for mission clothes is harder than it looks", said Ron.

"Tell me about", said Kim. "We just have to worry the clothes later, right now we should get back to our first assignment." Kim opens the door to her house, and is greeted by the first person in the living room.

"Hey there, Kimmie-cup", said James.

"Hey there, dad", said Kim. "Me and Ron just got back from the mall, and now we're heading to my room to continue helping Mr. Henson."

"Super", said James. "Speaking of your room, you got a package today, Kim."

"A package", said Kim. Moments later, Kim and Ron are in Kim's room, and laying on the bed is a small package no bigger than a average washcloth. Kim picks it up and example it carefully. "No return address? I wonder who send it?"

"Maybe its a load of tickets to every concert in the world", said Ron. "I always wanted to go to a Puffy AmiYumi concert in Tokyo." Suddenly the package beep a tune, and both Kim and Ron both jump a little making Kim to drop the package on her bed. They both look at it while it makes another beeping sound. "Kim, I think it's a bomb."

"How many people do you know that send bombs that small", asked Kim? Ron stood still for a moment before answering.

"None, really", said Ron. After a moment of hesitation, Kim picks the package up again, and rips it apart to reveal a small device. "What is it?"

"Looks like a small gameboy", said Kim?

"Sweet", said Ron. "Whoever send that, don't send it back!" Suddenly, the screen pops the letters K and P, and turns on the screen to reveal a small figure with his back towards the screen.

"Um, hello", spoke Kim. "Who are you?" The small person turns his attentions towards Kim's voice, and reveals himself to be a small boy at the age of nine and was glad to see the person he was expecting.

"Oh, hello Kim Possible", said the boy. "It is an honor to finally meet the famous Kim Possible herself."

"You know who I am", said Kim?

"Kim, that's a sign that is telling you that this person cannot be trusted", said Ron.

"I'm guessing that's, Mr. Ron Stoppable in the background", said the boy.

"Hey, he knows who I am, and he call me Mister", said Ron. "Well, that tells me he can be trusted." Kim rolls her eyes around to say 'whatever'. "So, who are you?"

"My name is--", said the boy

"Wade", said Kim cutting him off. "Now I know who you are, you're that famous small boy who happens to be a genius."

"What you know", said Wade. "You are as smart as I heard."

"You maybe nine-years old, but you gradurated both high school and college in no time", said Kim.

"Really, that's sweet because the sooner he was done, the sooner he got all the free time to kick and relax all year long", said Ron.

"So, Wade, why did you send this-", said Kim?

"I call it, the Kimmunicator", said Wade.

"Catchy", said Kim.

"And I send it to you because I wanted to help", said Wade.

"Help", said a confused Ron?

"That's right", said Wade just as he begins to type random things on his keyboard. "I didn't meant to hack into your site on purpose but as you can see. I have already categorized all your contacts in alphabetical order in a separate file, and dates and journals on your past missions."

"I'm impress, Wade", said Kim with a smile on her face! "Real impress!"

"That's just the beginning", said Wade. "I can help build some sweet equipment like your Kimmunicator you hold right now for your missions. I have also, put your other missions you didn't accept into another file, and check the ones that relate to the robbery of your dad's lab the other night. Not to mention, I was able to get the profile on the person that got away from you the other night."

"Man, someone has a lot of free time on his hands", said Ron with a impressive smile on his face, that he shares with Kim with the same expression. "So you want to be our secertary?"

"I prefer technogical helper, but yeah, that's what I'm saying", said Wade.

"Well, I can't argue with the resume", said Kim. "Okay, you hired!" Wade cheer with such excitement on the answer. "So, what can you tell me about the man in the bad G.I. Joe outfit?"

"As I said, I was able to get the profile, but I have to get it through some military files", said Wade. "I'm that good. Anyway, bringing up the file now, and here you go." The screen changes to the porfile of a young Lt. Walker with his history on the side. "This may have a picture of a young military man, but I did some digital work and its him. His name is Lieutenant Floyd Walker, and he was a war veteran of the Vietnam War. Walker has served in the United States Marine Corps since the second he gradurated from college, and he was even a member of the Marine Force Reconnaissance, a special forces division of the Marine Corps."

"Someone has been dedicated", said Kim.

"Personally, if it was me, I would've go to Daytona Beach to celebrate my graduration for a week", said Ron.

"And what would you do in Daytona Beach", asked Kim?

"You be surprise what you can do in Daytona", said Ron.

"His fighting style is something unique to him only. Lt. Walker has master fighting styles such as Self-Defense Sambo, Krav Maga, normal wrestling techniques, and good old fashion boxing. Walker has been known to able to lift five-hundred pounds with ease."

"That explains the punch", said Kim. "Still, hurts."

"That's nothing compare what he did in the war", said Wade. "Walker's reputation is consider a legend throughout all three American Military Forces, his actions, along with his loyal soldiers have destroyed over 50 enemy bases, and reported of taking out more secret labs that were forming in Vietnam, than any man in military history. Walker has been called the man of unexpected action by his superiors. Some people in the military even believe a myth that his actions alone, were the inspiration, and scoure for the formation of Delta Force."

"You sure that his reputation, Wade", said Ron? "Because I think we need a better word for reputation."

"So what happen to him after the war", said Kim?

"That's the weird thing, Kim", said Wade. "He disappear two years before the war was over. No body, no record of any sightings of abandoing the war. None. The military isn't sure what happen, but some sightings from Interpol says that he now works as a mercenary for hire. However, none can really can comfirm it was him."

"Guess Interpol didn't count on a nine-year old genius", said Kim.

"Yup", said Wade. "But here's the most interesting part. While he was a mercenary and been hired by many cilents, the most jobs he has done was for mysterious man that no one, but Walker has ever seen his face."

"A mysterious cilent with no known appearance", said Kim. "What is his name?"

"No clue", said Wade. "But many criminal bosses have been known to fear this man for some reason. Maybe is because that this man has powerful connections?"

"Or, maybe is because he has bad breath", said Ron while Kim looks at him confused. "What? Sometimes blushing teeth doesn't help, and I should know."

"Eww", said Kim with distaste in her voice.

"I'm not sure why or what want this equipment for, but I did took time to set up moniters at any known sightings at docks and stations for this man", said Wade. Suddenly, Wade's computer makes a beeping sound with a red light. "Speaking of which, I think we got a hit." Wade quickly types up on the alert, and is please to see what he was expecting. "This is it, according to a recent report from a dock captain in London, England, a older man with a group of soldier like men has left in a private boat with no marks on it."

"No marks, that means they don't want to be trace", said Kim. "Where's the boat heading?" Wade types random buttons on his keyboard and hits the enter key.

"The dock captain says that the boat is heading towards a island about eighty-miles from London", said Wade.

"But what's on the island besides the Gilligan cast", said Ron?

"We'll soon find out", said Kim. "Wade, you said you made a list of my contacts in file, am I right?"

"Right", said Wade.

"So, who do we have that can get us to that island", said Kim?

"Let's see", said Wade as he once again takes a look on his computer. "Okay, I can hook you up with Alan Williams in a few minutes."

"Okay, we'll meet up with him", said Kim.

"So, we going to fight the bad guys, right", said Ron.

"Not fight, just to bring them in to answer their crimes", said Kim as she took off to the door.

"In other words, fight the bad guys", said Ron as he soon follows right behind Kim. Sometime later, a small but boat large enough to carry equipment on it has Kim and Ron on it, and they are putting on diving suits on. Kim walks over to the captain of the boat, Alan Williams, and leans on the side of the door with both hands.

"Thanks for giving us a lift, Sergeant Alan Williams, and extra thanks for teaching us some of that Navy Seal diving techniques", said Kim.

"Yeah, and my legs are still sore from those weeks of swimming", said Ron.

"Its the least I can do after you treated this old Navy Seal's leg, and scaring off that bear at the same time, when I broke my on that camping trip in the Smoky Mountains", said Sergeant Williams?

"No big", said Kim. "First aid and bear tactics are basic skills of a Pixie Cup Scout", said Kim. Kim walks back towards whom just put on the last of his gear, and Kim picks up her gear and puts it on. "Okay, all we got to do is wait for Wade to beep in, and-" Kim stops in the middle of her sentence, and notices that Ron is looking at her with his eyebrows lower down and has a smile on his face. "What?"

"Do you find this unusual", said Ron?

"Unusual for what", said Kim?

"Unusual for a teenage girl like yourself to swim to a lab that may, or may not have the military goons inside", said Ron?

"I told you Ron, they stole from Mr. Henson, and we're here to put a stop to their crimes and return all the stuff", said Kim. "Besides, we'll be okay swimming over there, we did learn some scuba lessons."

"That's what I'm talking about unusual, Kim", said Ron. "You learn scuba lessons...from a Navy Seal...with a few other NS lessons from him."

"Okay, I may learn a little more than I attend to, but it may come in handy when we're sneaking in", said Kim. Suddenly, her kimmunicator makes beeping sounds, and she answers right away. "Go, Wade!"

"Hey, nice call", said Ron.

"You think", said Kim?

"I got the 411 on that lab you're heading into", spoke Wade. "This lab specialize in making new types of metal."

"Metal", said Kim? "You mean like mixing steel with other metals?"

"More like, creating metals that are ahead of its time", said Wade. "For example, there is one group of researchers creating a metal that can strecth like rubber, but then becomes hard as titanium."

"I won't suggests that for bungie jumping, that will send mix messages", said Ron.

"So, whatever Lt. Walker and his hoop squard are planning stealing involves this metal or others", said Kim.

"Exactly", said Wade. "There's an entrance on the east side of the island you can enter under water."

"Then let's not stand here nagging", said Kim just as she turn off the kimmunicator. "Come on, Ron. Let's do this!"

"Rufus, we're heading out", said Ron. Rufus gives Ron a salute military style, and he jumps inside a ball and Ron closes the top. Both Kim and Ron fall backwards into the water, and they're both sea feeling the water move all over their bodies. Kim points over towards the island, and they begin to swim towards it. They swim around the east side of the island until Kim spotted the entrance that Wade mention, and she taps Ron and points at it. Kim and Ron were able to swim inside due to the fact that there is no cover on it. They kept on swimming until they reach the water levels, and drag themselves out of the cold water. Kim and Ron remove their scuba tanks and their flippers. "Hmm, a tunnel. Very classic spy entrance." Kim takes out her kimmunicator and dials up, Wade.

"Wade, we're in", said Kim.

"Okay", said Wade. "I hack into the security cameras, and Walker and his men are located at section C-15. You can get through the lab in the air vents."

"Air vents, another classic spy entrance", said Ron as he and Kim headout. Meanwhile, Lt. Walker is and his squard have unlock the codes to a vault inside a huge lab, and inside there are piles of small metal bars stack on each other. Lt. Walker steps towards it, picks one up in his hand, and hits it with the other. Walker then, grabs hold of it, and his arm shakes a bit.

"This is it, soldiers", said Lt. Walker! "That vibrating metal we been looking for! Let's load them up!" Everyone quickly acted on Lt. Walker's order. Meanwhile, Kim and Ron are walking quietly inside the air vents, the vents are not large enough for a full stand-up walking, but are large enough not to need to crawl on all fours.

"Wade, this air docks are quite big", said Kim while holding the kimmunicator.

"They have to be", said Wade. "The labs in this base do work with a lot of metal and they do give off a strong smell, so it makes sense the air systems to have large air vents to get out all the smell."

"On the positve side, this is our first mission that we don't need to crawl around in", said Ron. "Hey, Kim. I been thinking about other team names. How about the Blood Pack?"

"Ew, that sounds gross", said Kim.

"Okay, how about, L.E.G.I.O.N", said Ron? "Its one of those words that mean other words."

"And what does it mean", said Kim?

"I don't know", said Ron. "But I'm sure we can think of something."

"I don't think so", said Kim. Ron thinks carefully for a moment, and has came up with something.

"I got it", said Ron. "How about, 'The Justice League of Amer--" Kim turns her head to Ron, and gives him a hush expression cutting off his speech.

"I hear some voices", said Kim. "We're getting close." Kim and Ron step quietly towards the air vent cover, and can see everything inside the lab through the crack. Inside the lab, the soldiers are quickly loading the bars onto dollies at their best, and Lt. Walker watches it over to make sure they are doing it right. One of the soldiers runs up in front of him, and stops and salutes him following military protocol.

"Sir", said the mercenary soldier! "We're loading the vibrobars as fast we can, but there's quite a lot of them in that vault. Not to question your orders, but I don't think we can hurry this up as fast as we can?"

"Then you better try to do faster than you can, son", said Lt. Walker. "These bars are involve in a big project, and the ruler of the Hidden Empire has order us to make sure that we deliver the bars before schedule. So, let's not dissppoint our most well-pay cilent."

"The Hidden Empire", said a curious Kim? On the otherhand, Ron suddenly, felt his stomach making a growl like noise, and his holds it with both hands as he realize on what's happning.

"Uh oh", said Ron as he leans over to Kim, and taps her gently on the shoulder. "Um, KP." Kim knocks Ron's hand off with her fingers.

"Not now, Ron", said Kim. "I'm trying to listen. Now, be quiet." Kim looks back in the lab, while Ron's stomach is getting worse.

"But, KP", said Ron. Ron's face now makes a puffy look and it happens. Ron let's out a loud belch that could be heard all over the lab, and has caught everyone by surprise, especially Kim.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW", screamed Kim! Lt. Walker and his soldiers turn to the scoure of the belch and scream, and both Kim and Ron fell out of the air vent and right into the floor.

"Ron", spoke Kim angerily at Ron!

"Sorry, Kim", said Ron. "But I didn't got a snack all day, and those Bueno Nacho Go-To package back at the docks is a offer I couldn't pass up."

"Well, well, well", spoke Lt. Walker as he slowly approach to Kim and Ron, and they both turn and are taken by surprise by his huge appearance. "Miss Kim Possible, I thought to myself that after the other night, that you wouldn't bother me."

"Well, think again, Walker", said Kim as she jumps straight up on her legs. "I'm here to drag you into the prison house!"

"And here to help her", spoke Ron! "Is her sidekick in crimefighting! I'm sure you know, who I am?! Lt. Walker thinks with his hand under his chin to get the idea on Ron's question.

"Sorry son, but I don't have a clue who you are", said Lt. Walker.

"What", said Ron with disappointment in his voice?! "Oh c'mon! I thought military guys were suppose to be up-to-date."

"Nevertheless", said Lt. Walker! "We all know the rules of engagement! You're here to attack us, and I'm here to counterattack you!"

"Well then", said Kim. "No reason to keep the party waiting."

"Soldiers! Get Them!", Lt. Walker shouted out his orders, and his loyal soldiers did not hesitage tp carry it out. Walker turn his attention towards the bars, and picks up a couple of them. Kim, jumps right into the fire by leaping over a few goons, and does a low sweep kick that knocks down a few soldiers off their feet. Kim turns to her next attention to a soldier trying to jump on her from behind, but she quickly grabs hold of his arm and throws him towards several others. Kim then, goes on the defensive blocking a series of attacks from each soldier, and move inbetween those openings that are not attacks. Ron, on the other hand, has just gotten up from the ground, and turns his head to see several soldiers in front of him.

"Oh, hey there", said Ron! "We haven't been introduce. I'm Ron Stoppable, and this is my non-hairy friend, Rufus."

"Hi", spoke Rufus.

"And you guys are", asked Ron?

"About to bash your head into the wall", said one of the soldiers.

"Some name, is it Russian", said Ron? The soldiers are slowly approaching Ron as he walks backwards, and the same time the soldiers are cracking their knuckles ready to beat Ron up. "Okay Ron, this is your chance to shine." Ron raises his hands up in a fighting position. "I should." Ron then begin to look over the soldiers, and realize they are bigger than him. "I should." They crack their knuckles good and hard, and the popping of the bones were loud enough to grab everyone's attention. "I should." One grabs hold of a metal pipe on the wall, and rips it right off and uses as a bar. "I SHOULD RUN!!" Ron takes right off into the opposite direction, and the soldiers chase right after him. One of the soldiers jumps right in front of Ron, and tries to grab him with a bear hug but Ron trips on purpose to slide right under him. Ron dashes right up to stairs, and jumps over a goon that try to grab his legs. More of Lt. Walker's soldiers, soon gang up on Ron and they try their best to land a hit on him, but Ron does a series of evasive actions. Ron was like a fly circling in a non-linaer pattern to make sure he does not get smack by a shoe. Ron makes it to the other side of the stairs, Ron heads straight down with the soldiers behind him, but Ron grabs hold of a janitor's bucket and spills the soapy water. The soldiers slip in the water, and fell right into the ground. "Man! I never thought those dodgeball skills will actually come in handy in life." Rufus agree by nodding his head, and then takes notice by more soldiers. Rufus, quickly grabs Ron's ear, and points at them to remain Ron. "Oh right! No five minutes break!" Ron continues to run from Lt. Walker's soldiers. Meanwhile, Kim holds her own by blocking a punch, and punches a soldier in the face that knocks him into the floor. One soldier tries to hit Kim with a roundhouse kick, but Kim avoids it by backfliping behind a table. Kim then kicks the table that hits him in the stomach, and mourns while holding his stomach. One soldier comes running towards Kim, but she intercepts him by jumping on the table and has both hands on it and kicks him with both legs. The next attacker uses both his hands together; however, Kim ducks underneath the table and the soldier just hits table leaving a dent. Kim then, grabs hold of his legs with her's, and throws him down. Kim can finally turn her attention towards Lt. Walker, and he was slapping his hands together like he just done something.

"Okay", said Kim. "Okay, Walker. Now that I'm not distracted, I think we have something left off."

"I think so too, young lady", said Lt. Walker. "And I have to say I'm still quite impress with. You're only fifteen, and already you shown skills that are far pass your years. My soldiers, on the other hand, have not even reach my level of experience. They have let, to learn more in the fields of battle."

"Then I guess you should home tutor them", said Kim.

"Now what's the point if you can't get any experience at home", said Lt. Walker. "Besides, that's what teachers are herefor, to correct their students." Lt. Walker dashes right at Kim like a angry leopard, and attackes her with a straight punch. Kim quickly duck to avoid, and Walker's punch hit nothing but air. Kim goes for a sweep kick; however, Walker backflips with both legs and avoids the sweep kick. After landing, Walker punches at Kim while she still kneeling, but she bats it away with her palm. Kim, then goes on the offsense and throws several attacks; however, when Kim attemps a kick to the face. Walker grabs hold of her foot, and picks her up into a spin and throws her to another part of the room. Kim is thrown to a part with a pole standing in the middle, Kim grabs hold of it with both hands, and spins around it into a safe landing position. Kim regains her momentum to attack Walker and the two engage in a series of punches, blocks, and kicks. Kim got Walker into a position where she was able to block, and grab hold of wrist with her hand. Unfortunately, Walker was able to do the same with Kim's wrist, and now, the two are engage in a lock stand-off.

"Okay, Walker", said Kim. "What this hidden empire? Why you're stealing these bars? And who has hired you?"

"The three Ws, huh", said Lt. Walker. "Sorry, young lady. Those are classified information, and I'm not willing to answer any of them."

"You know, its not very gentlemen like, to keep secrets from a young lady", said Kim.

"True, but who said that I'm a gentlemen", said Lt. Walker. Walker was able to break Kim's hold on his hand, and reverse the move on her. Kim is taken by surprise at the realization and Walker follows it by falling backward, position his feet on Kim's stomach, and tosses her by kicking her off in the air. During the conflict, Ron is still running from the other of soldiers of Walker's squad.

"C'mon, guys", shouted Ron. "Do you guys take a break?" Suddenly, Kim falls right out of the air, and lands on top of Ron and they both hit the wall. They both laid on the floor mourning, and the soldiers take steps ready to finish the job. However, they hear a whistle sound coming from their leader, and he gaves them the signal to fall back. The soldiers did not hesitage to follow. Kim and Ron slowly get back up on their hands and knees.

"I really hate to leave business undone, but I did say I have a schedule to follow", said Lt. Walker just as he press a button on a remote controller. There are two bars on each side of the lab, connected to the large bars that holds the lab together, and with small devices connected to the outlets. Suddenly, the bars begin to vibrate violently, and the whole lab begins to shake out of control. "Catch ya later, Miss Possible!" Lt. Walker and his soldiers quickly make a get-a-way with the stolen bars, and the doors are seal with rubble from the lab.

"C'mon, Ron", shouted Kim while she pulls him to his feet! "We gotta move!" They quickly try to an exit, but stop in the middle of the search when a debris falls in front of them and they both look up. A huge debris from the ceilling breaks apart, and falls right towards them. Then, there was darkness.

_To be Continued..._


End file.
